Lost and Found: I'm Glad I Found You one shot
by Jediknight18
Summary: Flashback moment for Alison when she first meets Emily in college. Story from my Lost and Found story line. AU Emison


**_Im Glad I Found You_**

**Alison's POV **

Out of all the offers I could get for college, only one stuck out to me. Penn State. That was a chance for me to get out to world without being stuck in California for the rest of my life. Not that I didn't love it here. I just wanted a chance to explore different opportunities.

I was already here a few days when my new roommate, Katie suggested we check out one of the campus mixers held at one of the sororities near our dorm. She had gotten there a few days before me since she was on the cross country team.

"Come on Alison, it will be fun." Katie begged "Maybe find some cute guys?"

I finally gave into it. "I guess. Not like I have anything better to do."

Katie jumped up and down followed by a squeal. "Meet you downstairs then."

I changed my clothes and met her downstairs where she was waiting with a couple others from her cross country team.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We had already been here an hour with it being just after 9 when Katie came to find me again. She holding a red solo cup which I assumed had beer in it. I wasn't sure how many she exactly had by that time but based from the smell of her breath maybe it 2 or 3.

"How many have you had?" I asked pointing to the cup.

She laughed for a second. "This is my second one. Don't worry I won't over do it."

I just looked at her for a bit and shook my head before she was off again with some guy. I decided to stay away from that kind of stuff. I thought beer was pretty nasty. I had it once at a party Jason hosted and I never went back to it. If I was to I was waiting till I turned 21 but even then I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

Noticing the couch was empty, I took a seat and pulled out my phone. One of my friends from back in California had started a round of trivia crack with me again after he lost the last one we played.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a couple of questions and getting them right with 2 pieces I finally got a question wrong. There wasn't much for me to do and I certainly wasn't feeling this anymore. I set my sights on trying to find my roommate.

But before I could find her I was stopped by a couple of football players who were drunk out their mind on the staircase

"Hey cutie, what can we do for you?" One of them said.

"Um nothing. Just trying to see if my roommate is still up there."

I tried pushing in between them to get up to the second floor but it was a no go. They were both keeping me from seeing if Katie was up there.

"You know there's a free room up there if your interested. Maybe take one of us with you?" The other on the right tried telling me putting his hand on my arm.

I shook my head. We're all college guys like this or just drunk stupid ones like these. Once I found Katie, I definitely wanted to get out of there. Maybe just cuddle up in my blankets and go to bed.

"I'm good. I just want to find my roommate so we can leave." I said before turning around to walk back down stairs.

As I got to the end, I felt someone grab my arm. Turning to face the guy that grabbed me I could smell the beer breath coming out of his mouth.

"I don't think you want to do that." The bleached blonde on the left that called me cutie earlier said.

Before I could respond and break out of them I heard someone else's voice behind me.

"Sean, I don't think you want to do whatever your planning."

He released the grip around my arm pushing me towards the girl who rescued me. She was absolutely stunning. Her tan skin and calm brown eyes. Her hair that was up even looked soft. This girl was truly a walking goddess.

"Fields, why do you always have to ruin the fun." Sean grumpily said as he crossed his arms.

Both him and his friend turned around to go back upstairs. I was left with the girl who rescued me for a few moments.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Before I could get a response I saw Katie coming around the corner with the guy she was talking to earlier.

"Ali, are you ready to go? I think we had enough." Katie asked me "Besides Tyler and I want to see a movie before the game room closes downstairs."

I quickly nodded and looked at my rescuer. "Thanks for saving me. I'm going to head out with my roommate." I pointed over to Katie.

I saw a smile forming upon her face. "It wasn't a problem. Just happy your safe."

I noticed Katie and Tyler were leaving so I gave my rescuer a quick hug and then followed them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A few days later..._

"Ali. Alison. Helloooo. Wakey wakey." Someone said trying to nudge me to get up. I finally opened my eyes to find my roommate Katie standing over me.

"There's no way you can still be sleeping. Still used to California time Ali?" She asked.

I looked over at her to find Katie already in her running clothes.

"No. It's too early. You about to go out for your morning run?" I replied back get up from my bed.

Katie looked at me puzzled and then gave me a disappointing look as she began to put a bagel in her mouth.

"I just got back from running. You my friend are about to be late for your first day of classes." She said with a part of the bagel in her mouth.

I looked over at my alarm clock on the side table. Crap. Only 20 minutes to get ready and run to class. I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom down the hall.

It took me five minutes to get dressed and I ran back to the room. Katie was sitting at the desk laughing.

"Did you even turn on your alarm?" She asked.

I put my folders in my bag with my book and looked at her.

"Yes. I think so." I thought about when I turned it on. "Ok maybe I didn't. I don't know now."

Katie shook her head as I put my bag on my back and headed out the door. I had four minutes to run to the lecture hall for my business 101 class. Luckily I didn't live that far from it as Penn State had most dorms near the hall.

When I got to the room, most of the chairs were filled. I began walking down a bit towards the front of the lecture and found a spot next to a girl on her laptop.

"Is this spot taken?" I asked as I pointed to the stuff on the table where I could possibly sit at.

She began to move her stuff out of the way and I took it as a chance to sit right next to her.

"Thanks. Today's my first day of college. Didn't really have a pleasant start to freshman year this morning." I started rambling to her. "I'm Alison by the way"

The girl started to chuckle a bit. She closed her laptop and looked at me.

"I had that problem last year when I started. I think it happens to most freshman" she held out her hand and I took it as a clue to shake it.

"My name's Emily"

I looked at her closer and smiled. I had found my hero from a few days ago. Today she looked different though. Her hair was down and she was in a plaid shirt and jeans.

"Wait a minute your the girl from that party." I commented finally telling her.

She looked over at me and smirked. "And your that girl I saved from Sean."

Before I could answer, the professor began the class. We both kept to ourselves till the break. When it got to that time, we both told each other about us.

I learned that Emily was from a small town called Rosewood which was a couple of hours away from here. Her dad was in the army and he was stationed in Texas. Her mom later followed him after she graduated leaving Emily the house to come to if she needed an escape from college. Emily used to swim but she messed up her arm after a biking injury. She has a small group of friends. Spencer and Toby just recently got married in July at the end of the three's freshman year after being childhood friends and dating since sophomore year of high both go to UPenn. Her other friend Aria goes to a school called Hollis near their hometown.

"Well that's enough about me. Maybe we could hang out some time?" Emily said finishing up her story as she noticed the professor started writing stuff on the board.

"Yeah I would like that." I replied smiling.

**Here's my first Emison flashback one shot based on the Lost and Found story line. Let me know what you think by reviewing. Also if you've read my multi-chapter story let me know what other flashbacks or missing scenes you would like to see as one shots. **


End file.
